A New Hope
by goldenpiglet54
Summary: Henry and Vicki find themselves in between a rock and a hard place, with not much wiggle room. Something is happening to Vicki, something that Henry never thought possible.  Will they be able to get through. And even worse Christina is back!
1. How Can This Be?

A full moon rose, just like it did, once every month, but something was different. Henry felt it in his heart, and he knew, something thing that could change everything for him, and for Vicki.

He was waiting for Vicki to come, but for some reason she did not come for a visit. He waited patiently until the sun rose, but nothing, no visitors, not a single one.

Vicki was late for work, and Coreen had been trying to call her all morning. She walked briskly through the door.

"Morning Vicki." Coreen said with a smile.

"Hi." She replied with a forced smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late, I overslept."

Coreen looked at her awkwardly, not believing the response from Vicki.

"Since I've been working here, you've never been late, and now all of a sudden, for the third time this week."

Vicki looked up at her from her desk. "I know you're right, I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me lately, I'm just so tired."

"Yeah, are you sure your feeling alright?" Coreen asked. Vicki put her hand on her stomach and replied quickly, "Ill let you know in a minute." As she ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

Coreen followed, "Vicki maybe you should go home, take the rest of the day off."

"Ill be okay, " as she threw up again. Just a little stomach bug, nothing I can't handle."

She threw up for the third time, and made her way back to her office, but instead of her desk she lay down on the couch. Coreen brought her some ginger ale and some crackers.

"Thanks, Coreen. Maybe your right, I need a day off."

"Don't worry I will call everyone and reschedule their appointments."

"Thanks, what would I do without you." She smiled. "You should go home, so you don't get sick too."

"Don't be silly, someone needs to take care of you. Ill just so some school work while you sleep."

After a few trips to the bathroom Vicki finally fell asleep, before they both knew it the daytime faded and night had taken over.

For the second night Henry waited for Vicki to come, but she didn't, so he went to see her.

Coreen heard a knock at the door, and she quietly opened the door. "Henry, Vicki isn't feeling well, she's been asleep all day."

He went over to her, and placed his hand on her forehead. "She's not running a fever. What's wrong with her."

"A really bad stomach bug, she's been throwing up, and sleeping. It not pretty."

"You look tired, Coreen, go home, I can take it from here, thanks." He smiled over at her.

"Okay, I will see you later, bye."

Henry sat on the couch next her, and he wasn't there ten minutes before she woke up.

"Hey Henry, what are you doing here?" He smiled. "Well when I didn't hear form you, I got worried."

"I'm just fine." She tried to force a smile.

"Not according to Coreen your not."

"Look, it nothing, just a little stomach bug." She shot up not realizing it was nighttime. "Have I been asleep all day?" she laughed. "Wow it's been a long time since that happened."

"Now you know how I feel." He joked.

She tried to stand up but the room spun around her, and she fell backwards. Henry helped her back down. "Maybe I'm not so fine."

"How long have you been like this?"

"Like, what?"

"Come on Vicki you know what I mean. Tired, nauseous…"

She hesitated as she really thought about it. "Uhm well, a week or so. I don't what it is, I just can't shake this. Hopefully it will go away."

"Yeah, hopefully." Henry said under his breath.

"You hungry, I'm starving, lets order some Chinese." She said grabbing her phone.

Henry mustered up the courage to finally ask her what he had been dreading for the past two days. "Vicki." He said.

"Do you like wings?" She asked.

"Vicki!" He said in a louder, more serious tone.

She was a little taken aback, but she was used to this tone.

"What?"

It took him a few seconds to organize the words. "Uhm…"

"Well, what is it, spit it out."

"Are you pregnant?" he asked very quickly.

"Am I what?" She looked at him with a shocked expression. "What? No, of course not, what would make you ask that."

"I don't know, it was stupid, sorry."

"Look, I have to go, but I will see you later, okay." She said grabbing her coat.

"Vicki, come on don't be like this." He said going after her.

Thoughts were running through her mind. "Could he be right?" She was too scared to find out for sure, even though she already knew.

"I have to go, Henry, and don't follow me!" She said as tears started to come.

"Vicki, what wrong? Please don't shut me out, I'm only here to help you."

"Well you can't help, you've already done enough!" She pushed him, and he held her, and she cried.

She looked up at him. "Your were right, I'm 2 ½ months along."

He let go in disbelief. Everything that he as a vampire stood for was gone.

Vicki gathered herself, "We had sex, and it was amazing, but you told me you that vampires couldn't have children." She started to cry.

"Vampires can't have children with humans, its not our way."

"Then what happened Henry, what changed!" She half-yelled at him.

"I don't know Vicki. Are you sure its even mine?"

"What? Of course I do, you're the only person, it could be. "

"I'm sorry, your right."


	2. Conversations

CHAPTER 2 Vicki wiped her tear-stained cheeks, and looked up at Henry. "This isn't supposed to happen, Henry. Is this some kind of punishment for drinking your blood." She half-joked even though she was being serious.  
"I don't know what happened to you after you drank my blood, but this child is not a punishment, it's a blessing"  
"A blessing, what if I'm carrying a demon spawn here." She spat out.  
"That's highly unlikely, Vicki. This child is a part of me, and a part of you. I've seen the kind of person you are. You're beautiful, fun, smart, loving, your everything, and this child will not be born in vain"  
"You sound so sure of yourself." She replied with a smirk.  
"This is going to sound crazy, but I've traveled the world, and seen so many different places. I have experienced many things that ordinary people take for granted. One thing that I wish I could experience is the joy of new life, and up until now that was something so far away form me. I can look you in the eye and say that I'm truly happy"  
Vicki let the tears fall again. "Sorry, I've been doing this a lot lately." She wiped them away.  
"Lets go back to my place, okay." He put his arm around her and they walked back to his apartment.  
Once they got there, she took off her coat and flopped herself back on his bed. She stared up at the ceiling, before Henry spoke.  
"When did you find out"  
"A few days ago. And let me tell you I was jumping out of my skin when he told me"  
"Which leads me to my second question." "I'm due June 20th." Vicki answered before Henry could ask.  
Henry smiled and lay on the bed next to her. He leaned over and kissed her, "I love you Vicki"  
There was a long pause. Vicki wasn't sure of what to say. She just placed a hand on her stomach and kissed him back. "Me too." She finally replied. Henry placed his hand on hers, and whispered I can hear the heartbeat. Vicki smiled.  
"Its just one, right?" She asked with eagerness.  
Henry smiled, "Yes, its just one." He kissed her softly.  
She threw her head back. "Phew, that's a relief"  
"Wait until Coreen finds out, boy is she going to be surprised." She said looking over at him.  
She let out a sigh. "Henry, Mike cannot find out, no matter what"  
"Well then I guess it's a good thing he's on assignment in New York." He said smiling.  
"Yeah." She said quietly.  
It was getting late, or for Henry it was getting to be early. "I should go." Vicki said as she kissed him good-bye.  
"Bye." He said as he drifted off into his immortal sleep.  
Vicki was not late for work in fact she was a little early.  
"Morning Coreen." She said with a smile.  
"I didn't think you'd be in today." Coreen said putting some messages on her desk.  
"Yeah well here I am.." She paused. "Coreen, sit down. There's something I need to tell you"  
She sat down and waited patiently. "What is it"  
"Okay, I'm just going to come right out with it, I'm pregnant"  
"What really? Congratulations." She said giving her a hug.  
"There's more." Vicki said with hesitation.  
"Henry is the father." She waited for a response.  
"Wow, what?" "Yeah, believe it's the truth"  
"You and Henry, I never thought. Vampires cant have children with humans." She said with authority.  
"That's what Henry told me, and now I'm almost 3 months pregnant." She paused. "Coreen, I need your help through this. "  
"Of course, I will be here for you, day or night"  
"Thanks, I appreciate it. I would like you to research everything on expecting mothers." She smiled.  
"Certainly I'll get right on that"  
"Now I'm going to get some shut eye, I was up all night with Henry"  
"Go to sleep I will let you know when your first client gets here"  
"Thanks Coreen"  
"No problem, now sleep." 


	3. Pending Danger

Chapter 3 "Vicki, wake up. Your client is here." Vicki gets up.  
She goes to her desk and ties her hair back.  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Harrison, how can help you." She smiled.  
"I live on farm and something has been happening to my animals. First it was a chicken here and there. I would find them ravaged, torn to pieces, at first I thought it was just coyotes, or even wolves. But last week one of my cows was found in the pasture, drained of all its blood. I'm worried that someone or something is trying to kill all my animals. I even took pictures, here." She showed them to Vicki.  
Vicki had a million thoughts running in her head. Is there anyone in your family that would want to harm you or any of your animals"  
"No it's just my husband and I, since our boy Jack went off to school"  
"Okay, thank you Ma'am. I will stop by later to search your farm. Don't worry well get to the bottom of this"  
"Thank you so much, Ms. Nelson"  
"Your welcome"  
"Any idea what could have done that?" Coreen asked Vicki.  
"I don't think its any animal." Coreen said. "Its not an animal." Vicki replied.  
"And you're sure?" Coreen questioned.  
"Yes, very. Coreen take the evening off"  
"Okay, where are you going"  
"To see Henry, he'll know what to do"  
Vicki knocked on Henry's door, much like she had done before, but the greeting was different this time. "Evening Vicki." He said as he kissed her cheek. "How are feeling today"  
"Better actually, thanks. She stopped, and put her hand to her stomach.  
"Are you okay'  
"Yeah, just a little nauseous"  
"Here sit down, I'll get you some water." He got her a glass of water.  
"Thanks. Henry, we have a serious problem"  
He looked at with a concerned look. "Vicki, what is it"  
"A client came in this afternoon, telling me about how her animals were being brutally killed. I didn't think anything of it, until she showed me the picture of her dead cow"  
"Okay, and?" "Henry, all of its blood was drained, and there were two puncture wounds on its leg. I'm not an idiot, but no animal did this"  
"I agree"  
"So what is your plan of action?" Vicki asked.  
Henry looked at her with a smile. "We go and investigate, tonight"  
"Okay, sounds good. Lets go"  
Henry and Vick go to the Harrison's farm, but they are unaware of what they will find, and even for Vicki it will predict that the next seven months will not be easy. 


	4. Whose Your Daddy?

Vicki and Henry make their way to the Harrison's farm. "Are you alright, Vicki?" Henry asked. "Yeah Ill be fine." She said rubbing her small midsection. "You know give it a couple weeks and these pants, won't fit me anymore." She joked with a smile.  
Henry smiled. "And that's a bad thing." He teased. "Oh this is going to be real fun, the next seven months are going to be a joy with you. You get to stay exactly the way you are, and me, I'm going to turn into Ms. Blimp." She smirked and leaned over to kiss him. Of course for Henry that small kiss turned into a mini-makeout session.  
"Henry, we need to focus, come on lets go" Vicki insisted.  
"Okay." He said breaking the kiss"  
They get out if the car, and Henry immediately feels the presence of another being.  
"There's someone already here. He says sniffing the air. "This late at night. Who on earth could it be"  
"I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong"  
"Henry? You know who it is, don't you?" She asked with a worried tone.  
"Unfortunately I do, and she promised me, she would never return to this area, ever"  
"Henry...she"  
"Yes, its Christina. Stay close to me"  
"Don't worry about that." She said getting closer to him"  
A shadowy figure was lurking close to them. Then out of nowhere Christina came up behind Vicki and grabbed her before Henry could do anything.  
"Henry, how nice to see you again"  
"Yeah, what's so nice about it?" He retorted. "Hurt her, and I will kill you." "Is that a promise?" Christina asked.  
"It is." He replied. Vicki squirmed in her grasp, and tried protecting her midsection with her hands. Christine smelled Vicki and sensed something different. "There's something different about Ms. Nelson.  
Vicki looked up at Henry, with a scared expression on her face.  
"Oh really, and what might that be?" Vicki asked Christina.  
"I should congratulate you, on your good news. I'd say your about three months along, now who is the lucky man"  
"Oh, you don't know him." She said quickly. "Let her go, she's not who you want." Henry growled. Christina threw Vicki to the ground, and disappeared. Henry ran to Vicki. "Vicki, are you alright"  
"Yeah, we're good." She smiled to reassure him.  
"Come on, let's get you home." He helped her to the car. "Thanks"  
They drove back to Henry's apartment. Vicki lie on the couch and fell asleep, and began dreaming. An hour or so later, she woke up drenched in sweat. "Henry." She said breathing heavily.  
"What is it?" he asked getting up from his sketching bench.  
She calmed down. "Nothing just a dream, it was just a dream"  
"What kind of dream"  
"It was good, one, it just scared me"  
"Scared you how?" he asked.  
"For starters I had a baby boy." "Well I could have told you that, but I wasn't sure you really wanted to know"  
She looked at him with a smile. "Is it really a boy, how do you know?  
"One of the special advantages of being a vampire. Anything else in your dream"  
"No I'm okay, go back to your drawing"  
"Okay. Vicki stay here until morning then leave, its too dangerous to be out alone at night"  
"Good-night." She kissed him before lying back down.  
Just like she did every day Vicki went back to work and Coreen was there was waiting for her. "Coreen, we have serious problem"  
"What! Are you okay"  
"I don't know. Henry and I went to investigate the Harrison's farm last night, and we got more than we bargained for"  
"What do you mean?" Coreen asked. "Christina is back, and she knows about the baby." Vicki replied in a soft tone.  
"Does she know, that Henry is the father'  
"I hope not, if she does she'll stop at nothing to get to me., and my baby"  
"It will be okay, Henry wont let anything happen, he'd give his life for you." Coreen reassured.  
"I know he would. She smiled. Oh did I tell you the other good news"  
"No, your not having twins are you"  
"No! Not that, I'm having a boy." "Really, awesome, are you happy about that"  
"Yeah, as long as he's healthy"  
"Yes, good point, I'm sure he'll be healthy, and not to mention extremely adorable"  
"Well, he will have good genes." She smirked. 


	5. New Beginnings

Author's Note: I am going to fast forward a few months, I will try and explain in as much detail as possible anything significant that has happened. I'm doing this because I tend to overwrite, meaning I write on and on. Also I am working on sequel simultaneously, this story is just an introduction to my next story. Thank you for the reviews.

6 1/2 months later:

Not much has changed since the discovery of Vicki's pregnancy, except for her size, of course. Henry still works nights, and his complexion remains flawless, as we might expect. Coreen is still goth Coreen, only she has a new love interest in her life, his name is Aaron, and you'll learn about him later. Christina hasn't been seen or heard from since that visit at the Harrison's farm. But something tells Henry that her dormancy is about to end, which can't be good for Vicki as she nears her due date.

It is June 14, 2007, a day that Henry and Vicki will never forget. Vicki wakes up and heads to the gym for the last time. Nothing is special about this, but she knows that the time for her baby boy draws near, just when exactly she is not sure when.  
She leaves the gym feeling rather tired, and she heads to work. "Good afternoon Coreen." Vicki said as she sat at her desk.  
"How are you feeling today?" Coreen asked. "Pretty good, my back has been bothering me a bit, but other than that, I am good"  
Coreen places a gift on her desk. "Its for you, and your baby." She said with a smile.  
"Aww, you didn't have to get me anything." Vicki smiled. "Just open it." Coreen urged. Vicki opened the gift, which revealed two body suites. One saying "My mommie is a touch Chick, don't mess with her." The other one saying "if you think I'm cute, you should see my daddy"  
Vicki laughed. "Thank you so much, they're really adorable"  
"Your welcome, oh and free babysitting." Coreen added.  
"Great, I will definitely take you up on that." Vicki smiled.  
Suddenly that smiled turned to a surprised/scared expression. "Vicki, are you okay?" Coreen asked looking concerned. "Coreen, call my doctor, my water just broke." She said as she sat down on the couch"  
"Are you serious?" She said grabbing the phone.  
A few minutes passed, and Coreen came back into the room.  
"Okay, he just said to take a hot shower, change and wait until the contractions get to be about 3-5 minutes apart. Being where so close to the hospital that shouldn't be a problem"  
"Okay sounds good, lets go. Oh and call Henry leave him a message"  
"Already did that, now lets go." Coreen drives Vicki back to her place, she takes a shower, changes and then puts in a movie.  
"It could be a while," Vicki said popping in Titanic. About three quarters into the movie, Vicki's contractions start to get bad. "Coreen, I need to lay down." She said wit a pained expression on her face.  
"Okay, are they bad"  
"Yeah they are, call Henry"  
Coreen called Henry for the second time. "How is she doing?" He asked.  
"The pain is bad, but she's handling it well"  
"Tell her I will be right over"  
"He's coming"  
"Okay good," she breathed heavily. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." Vicki said in her sarcastic tone.  
"Your doing great." Coreen reassured. "Hey look whose here"  
Henry went to Vicki's side, and held her hand.  
"How are you?" he asked. "I'm alright." She said through a contraction. She squeezed his hand. "Oh God this hurts"  
Henry felt Vicki's pain, and he wished he could take it away, but he couldn't.  
Just then the front door flew open with a bang.  
"What was that?" Vicki asked. "I have no idea, I'll be right back, wait here"  
"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She joked through the pain.  
Just then a Vicki saw Henry fly though the air and hit the wall. "Henry!" She yelled. She got up after him, even through her pain.  
She helped him, and clung to him the pain was getting worse. "Oww." She said softly. Christina made her presence known. "Well isn't this a pretty picture." She said in her creepy voice. "What do you want, and where's Coreen?" Demended Vicki. "I should have known that this child was yours Henry." She said as she walked closer to them.  
"I told you what would happen if I caught you in my city again." He growled.  
"Henry!" Vicki yelled as her knees buckled. "Aww, how cute." Christina said as he helped Vicki to the couch. "He's coming soon" She breathed heavily with her arms draped around is neck, holding his shirt with clenched fists. "I know, just keep breathing, your doing great." Christina, grabbed Henry and the fight had begun. Coreen had managed to get free form Christina's ropes and run to Vicki's aide. "Coreen, oww.. he's coming." She grabbed her hand. Henry and Christina continued fighting in the back round. Henry was clearly winning, and Christina was weakening by the minute. Vicki moaned, "Oh please not now." She tried really hard not to push. "Keep breathing Vicki, and don't push, not yet." Coreen instructed.  
Henry took one last shot at Christina, and drank a lot of her blood, she was really weak, and then in a cloud of smoke she was gone. Her last words were "I will be back"  
Henry immediately turned his attention to Vicki, who was in apparent agony. "Hi, how are you doing?" He asked with a smile.  
"Oh I've been better. Can I push now?" She asked through a contraction.  
" Okay, push, Vicki." Replied Coreen.  
Vicki squeezed Henry's hand, and in three big pushes he was out. "Congratulations, Vick. Here's your baby boy." Coreen smiled. The day was June 15 at 2 in the morning. "Happy birthday daddy." Vicki smiled at Henry. "What are we going to name him?" He asked. "I don't know. You name him, he's your son." Vicki smiled. "I like the name Marcus." He said. "Okay, then Marcus Michael Henry it is." She smiled. They both smiled, and kissed eachother.

I would love to tell you that Christina was gone forever and that they both lived happily ever after, but that would be too easy. Mike was back in town and soon the questions would fly. Even though Marcus was just a baby, everything in his life would be an uphill battle. Nothing could prepare Henry and Vicki for what would come next, 16 years down the road. 


	6. The Encounter and The Future

Five months passed since the birth of Marcus and all was quiet. Henry was a great father, staying up at night with Marcus, and he looks just like him. Vicki took a few months off, and avoided seeing Mike at all costs, but she knew that she would have to face him eventually.

It was 4 in the morning and Vicki had just finished feeding Marcus, and putting him back to bed. Henry came up behind her and put his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Hey you, you're supposed to be working on your art?" She smiled up at him,

"I was, I finished a little early, which leaves us an hour and 17 minutes until sunrise."

"Oh really?" Vicki smirked. She turned to face him and kissed him passionately.

She pushed him back on the bed, and got on top of him, and unbuttoned his shirt when Marcus started crying again.

Vicki sighed, "I just put him down." She ignored the crying and continued to make out with Henry. Five minutes later he was still crying. She stops kissing him, and goes to get Marcus.

"Hey little guy, your not letting mommy and daddy have any fun." She smiled at him.

Marcus cooed and smiled back with his bright baby blues, which reminded Vicki so much of Henry's.

Vicki handed him to Henry and Marcus quickly drifted off to sleep. " I guess you just have that magic touch, but I have to go, I will see you later."

"Okay." He said as he kissed her.

The next day Vicki took Marcus to his 5 month checkup and she walked into someone she wasn't expecting. She was walking down the street when Mike spotted her.

He yelled, "Vicki, wait up."

"Hey Mike, how are you, how was New York?" She asked with a smile trying to pretend everything was okay."

"It was good, how is everything with you? Whose this, he's not yours is he?" He asked with slight curiosity.

Vicki hesitated, "Uhm yeah Mike, he is mine, I had a baby when you were gone."

Mike was shocked. "Really? Wow, that's something I wasn't expecting. Uh, who is the father, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, actually I do mind, but if you must know, he was an anonymous donor. But I have to go, were late for an appointment. We can catch up later, though." She said quickly as she walked away briskly.

She left Mike standing there with so many questions that will all go unanswered until Marcus' sixteenth birthday. He yearned for her so much, he felt the loss of her when he went away to New York, he was starting to regret his trip.

Later that night Vicki went over to Henry's like she did every night since Marcus' birth.

"Hey Vicki, how was your day?" Henry asked with a kiss, and taking Marcus from her.

"It was alright." She avoided telling Henry about her encounter with Mike.

"Did something happen today, Vicki?" He asked.

She hesitated, "I ran into Mike today when I was taking Marcus to his appointment.

Henry looked surprised. "And? How did that go?"

"To be honest, it was weird seeing him again, and was he shocked when he saw Marcus. He was like is he yours?" I had to laugh inside, I was like yeah Mike, I had a baby when you left." She said in her slightly sarcastic tone.

Henry smiled, as he played with Marcus.

Vicki smiled as he watched Henry play with his son.

"They grow up quickly." Vicki smiled, as Henry looked at her.

"I know they do." He replied. He then put Marcus down on the bed with Vicki and lay next to him.

"Whats going to happen in 15 years? Will he ever know about me? How will he react?" Henry asked.

"Is that what your worried about?" She asked him as she ran his fingers through his hair. "Henry, your son will know the truth when the time is right, I promise." Vicki smiled and kissed him.

Henry forced a smile and kissed her back. "Alright."

Marcus only 5 months old, has a whole life ahead of him, he's so little to even begin to understand the magnitude of what lies in his future, but its something that no one can predict.


	7. Forgive Me?

Vicki knew that the encounter with Mike was only the first of many, and that he wouldn't settle with the answer she left him with. She was scared at how how would react when he found out the true identity of Marcus' father.

It was getting dark and Vicki headed over to Henry's, little did she know who was following her. She got out of the car, and took Mark out, and carried him inside along with the baby bag.

"Vicki." She heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around, it was Mike.

"Mike? What are you doing here?' She asked him with a shocked expression on her face.

"I should ask you the same thing?" he said in a tone.

"Oh, uhm, just paying an old friend a visit." She lied.

"Is that the best you could come up with, Vick? Come on I know you better than that." He said walking closer to her and Mark.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked annoyedly.

"You know very well." Mike shot back.

"What do you want from me!" Vicki said starting to angry.

"The truth, Vicki, the truth!" Mike yelled. Marcus started to cry a little. "Come on do you think that I'm really going to buy that invitro crap that you gave me."

She sighed heavily and looked at her son, and knew that it was inevitable.

"Having a baby was not your list of things to do, at least not yet. And here I come back to find you with a baby? Is he even yours?"

"Of course he's mine, Mike, how could you think otherwise?" She half-yelled. Mark cried some more.

"Then whose the father, Vicki?" Mike questioned loudly.

"It doesn't matter." She retorted.

"Yes, it does" He yelled.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" She asked.

"Because Vick…he pause. I always thought, I always thought you and I would have a baby together." He said softly.

Vicki was surprised, and she didn't know what to say.

'So, I'm going to ask you one more time, who's the father?"

Her heart sank to her knees, and braced herself. "Its Henry." She said softly looking down at Marcus.

Mike backed away in disbelief.

"Mike, Mike please." Vicki pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Your sorry, that's all you have to say." He yelled. "You've crossed the line, and I'm sorry, but this is something I cannot forgive." He said and walked away from her for the last time.


	8. Marcus

Sixteen uneventful years pass, and Marcus has turned into quiet a young man. He looks like his father, the dark hair, but he has his mother's electric green eyes. Much has changed since his birth, Marcus, or Mark as he is now called is a towering 5'11, and loves to play soccer and run. His talents are art, no surprise there, and music. He loves to watch CSI and Law and Order with his mom, again no surprise there. I would describe him as loving, gentle, caring, compassionate person. Next Mike has moved on, and is married with two kids and another one on the way. Coreen is married to her long time boyfriend Aaron, and they have one little girl, Amelia. Don't worry her and Vicki are still solving crimes together, but Mark has taken over her job as secretary and Coreen is in on all the action. Did I mention that Mark is extremely bright, top of his class of about 300 students? Well he is. His sixteenth birthday is only a week and half away, and Vicki wants it to be special. Marcus has no idea what life has in store for him, but for him and everyone else, no expects what's coming next.

Its late night, Mark is staying up to finish his art project due the following day. Vicki comes in his room to check on him.

"Hey sweetie, how's everything going, okay?" She smiled as she sat on the edge of his bed.

He looked up, "Its coming, I'm almost done, another half-hour or so."

Vicki noticed the dim light in his room so she turned it up, much to Mark's dismay.

"Mom, please turn that down." He asked in an annoyed tone.

Vicki was extremely surprised at his tone, "I thought artists needed good light, sorry."

"No, I didn't mean to yell, and your right, artists do need good light, its just my eyes are really sensitive to light at the moment." He replied.

"Oh, okay, probably all that work at school." She said.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." He smiled.

"Okay, baby, just don't get to sleep too late." She kissed him on the forehead.

"I wont Mom, good-night."

"I love you." Vicki said closing his door.

Morning came all too soon for Marcus, he was absolutely exhausted. Vicki came into the room to wake him up for school, she pulled the curtains back, and let in the light.

"Mom!" he yelled. "Close them."

"Come on big boy, get up, let's go."

Marcus got up slowly, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"So glad you could join me." She said putting a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"I'm so tired, Mom."

"Well you shouldn't have stayed up so late." She reprimanded.

"Yeah I wont be doing that again." He forced a smile.

He ate his breakfast and Vicki took him to school.

"Don't forget your father is picking you up from Karate tonight," She told him. "And I will meet you there, okay."

"Yeah I got it." He said putting on his shades, and getting out of the car.

The day was really long, especially for Mark, for the first time in three years he fell asleep in class. His teacher was no t impressed and called Vicki without his knowledge. After school he went to soccer practice, then to Kung Fu. He was a double black belt, and was really good. Practice got out at around 8ish and Henry was there to pick him up.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

"Yup, lets go." He replied.

"What's with the shades?" Henry asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." He however didn't make any attempt to remove them.

"So take them off, you look ridiculous, its nighttime."

He hesitated, but took them off slowly, and avoided his father's eyes.

They drove to his apartment and Vicki was waiting, she;s not too happy.

"You sit right there young man." She pointed to a seat.

"Oh Mom, come on, can we do this later?" He pleaded.

"No, and sit. " She noticed him looking down. "I received a few calls and e-mails today form your teachers. You've been sleeping through class." No response from Marcus, his eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Marcus Michael Henry Fitzroy, look at me when I speak to you." He slowly looked up at his mother, and her heart sank when she saw his eyes. She immediately kneeled down next to him.

"Oh baby, what happened?' She said rubbing his forehead.

Henry came closer to get a better look. Marcus' eyes looked like someone dumped chlorine in them.

"Sweetie, do they hurt?" She asked.

He started to cry a little, "Yeah, they burn really bad." He said wiping his tears.

"Its okay, wash then out with cold water, and ill get some ice." She instructed.

He went to the bathroom, and did as he was told, and then came back out.

"Here lay down and put this on them, Ill be in to check on you in a minute."

"Poor kid. Henry I've never seen anything like this." She said.

"I know, it looks painful." Henry replied.

They went to check on him, and he was lying there with the ice on his eyes."

They made no noise, but he knew they were there.

"Hey Mom, hey dad."

"How did you know we were here." Vicki asked.

"I'm psychic." He joked.

"No, really how did you know?"

"I don't know Mom, I just knew, okay."

"Alright, you rest, and ill wake you up later."

"Okay."

"Vick, what is up with him lately?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, he's been acting so weird. "

"How do you mean weird, Vicki?" Henry asked curiously.

"I don't know, he'll have his back to me, and know exactly when I enter a room. I dropped a bowl making dinner last night, and without saying anything to warn him, he caught it, like with no problem. And now his eyes, how much more can I take? I'm starting to worry about him."

"He's growing up, Vicki." Henry added.

"Those certainly aren't symptoms of growing up." Vicki said with authority. "Henry you're his father, what's happening to our son?" She hugged him.

"I don't know we'll figure something out. " he assured her.

They walked back into the room.

"Are we leaving, Mom?" He asked before she could speak.

Hey, Marcus, how many fingers am I holding up?" His father asked. Henry wasn't holding up any.

His eyes still covered with the eye cloth, "None," he said calmly.

"How about now?" Henry held up four.

"Four." He replied. Henry kept changing and Marcus kept saying the right answer. " two, three, and six. Your not going to fool me." He smiled as he got up.

Vicki looked amazed. "How did you know that?"

"What can I say, I'm gifted." He smiled and gathered his things.


	9. Questions

Vicki takes Marcus home, and she lay in bed with him until he falls asleep.

At around 3am Vicki wakes up and Marcus is not in his room. She looks for him, but can't find him anywhere. She goes out to the front deck area and finds him laying in the hammock staring up into the sky. She walks over to him.

"Marcus, what are you doing? Its 3am." She demanded.

"I can't sleep." He answered.

"That's it, you couldn't sleep. Come on back inside, its chilly out here." Vicki said.

He got up and went back inside, and finally fell asleep just before the sun rose. The next day at school was torture, his eyes burned just as they did the day before. He went to practice and regretted it afterwards, his whole back and across his chest was badly sunburned, he kept his shirt on when his father picked he wouldn't be questioned. He went straight to his homework and was really quiet the entire time.

Henry tried to make conversation with his son, "How was school today?"

"Fine." Marcus replied.

"Just, fine?" Henry questioned.

"Yup. He paused. When is mom coming?" He asked.

Henry was hurting inside, he couldn't even have a decent conversation with him.

"She'll be here soon." He answered.

Marcus looked up at his father. "Dad, I'm sorry, do you want to see my portfolio from class?" he asked with a smile.

Henry smiled. "Yeah, lets see what you've got."

"Its not finished or anything, but." Marcus added.

Henry flipped through the pages of his art, and notices many similarities between their work. He came to a few drawings that made his blood run cold. He saw a direct connection between Marcus's drawings and his troubled past. They were so vivid, and it reminded him of the night he was turned.

"And what was your inspiration for these?" Henry asked showing him the drawings.

"Oh those, I read the book Nightwalkers, and just drew what I saw." Marcus said eating a twinkie.

Henry smiled a little. "Taken a sudden interest in vampires, have you?" he asked.

Marcus shrugged. "I wouldn't exactly call it an interest, but, you know its something different."

"Yeah." Henry said softly handing him back his black binder.

"Moms back." Marcus said just before Vicki opened the door.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" She asked with a smile.

"It was good." He smiled back.

"Guess who has a birthday coming up?" She asked.

"Hmm I wonder." He replied sarcastically.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah lets go. Oh wait, I almost forgot I have an art show next week, can you come, Dad? It would mean a lot if you could be there."

"What time is it?" Henry asked.

"During the day at 3-5:30pm." Marcus replied.

"I'll be there." He said firmly, as he looked at Vicki and then back at his son.

"Why don't you head out to the car, and I will be right there." Vicki told Marcus.

Vicki looked up at Henry. "The sun sets at 5:21 tomorrow, do you really think you can make it?" She asked. "Cause I don't want to see him disappointed."

"Vicki, I said I would be there, I will be there." He said as he kissed her.

They started to make out when Marcus walked back in the room.

"Geez, why don't you get a room." He joked.

They stopped and smiled over at him.

"You don't see me and my girlfriend making out. He paused. Well not where you can see us anyway." He added. "Ill meet you in the car."

Vicki and Henry looked at each other. "Did you know about this?" they asked at the same time.

"How come you and dad never got married?" He asked abruptly.

"Oh well your father and I are two completely different people with different lifestyles, it just wouldn't work between us." She sighed.

"You love him." He said.

"Of course I do." She answered quickly.

"Would you ever have any more kids?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe." She answered. "Why all of the questions, Mark?"

He shrugged. "One more, I promise. How come Dad, only works nights? I see my other friends' father's going to their games, and kicking the ball around with them."

"He's been to some of your games." Vicki piped in.

"Yeah, only my night games. He wasn't there last year when we played in the semi's, or for my Kung Fu tournament. I feel like he doesn't exist sometimes. Well he does, but only at night."

"Where's all this coming from, Mark?" She asked.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I want you to know what I'm feeling. I feel like your hiding something from me." He looked deep into his mother's eyes searching for an answer.

Vicki tried to keep her composure. "Baby, were not hiding anything from you."

"You promise, Mom." He asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. I promise." Her heart felt heavy, she had never lied to her son until know.


	10. Dreams

A week passed and it was the night of the art show, and it was also the day before his sixteenth birthday. He dressed in black dress pants with a black buttoned down and a white tie, and topped it off with his black and white chucks. Vicki and Coreen left work early to be at his school for his show.

They got there at around 3:15pm and spotted Marcus out of the crowd.

"Hey, handsome." His mom said as she hugged her son.

"Hey mom, hey Coreen. Thanks for coming." He smiled.

"Where's dad?" he asked.

"Oh, he's running a little late, but he'll be here." She reassured him.

Marcus showed his mom and Coreen around, and described all his art work to them.

"What's this piece?" His mom asked referring to the vampire.

"Oh, that's one of my newer ones, actually it's the most recent one. This one is a representation of a book I read, called Nightwalkers. And this one over here, depicts a dream I had." He explained.

Vicki and Coreen looked at each other. The time was passing quickly, it was already 5pm.

"Well actually, it wasn't a dream, more of a nightmare, if you really want to know. he added with a slight smirk.

"What was the nightmare about?" Coreen asked with curiosity.

"When is Dad, coming?" he asked.

"Uh very soon." Vicki said.

"Uh, I don't really remember, it was dark, and rainy, and this thing just came out of the sky, and fell to earth. No wait, it was a woman." He remembered more clearly. With curly black hair, pale skin, and razor sharp teeth. She was the vampire in my dream. She wanted me for something, but I can't remember what exactly." He explained. "It was really strange, but it was only a dream." He added.

"Yeah." Vicki said with a soft sigh.

Marcus looked up and saw his father by the door. He waved.

"Dad, over here." Marcus smiled. "You came."

"I promised you, I would." He smiled back. "I recognized your art right away, and I want to say that I'm really proud of you."

"Really? Thanks Dad. Marcus replied.

Henry browsed his drawings and came across the woman vampire, and froze.

"Ill be right back, Dad"

"Vicki, who is this supposed to be?" Henry asked.

"Mark said he had a dream about her." Vicki replied.

"Must have been a nightmare." Henry added.

"It was. Vicki responded quickly. Henry, what's wrong?" 

"It looks a lot like a drawing of Christina that I have." He said softly.

Vicki noticed the concern in his voice. "What, you don't think she's trying to contact him to get to you?" She said rather sarcastically.

"I don't know what it means, Vicki, but we have to be careful. We have to acknowledge the fact of what I am, and who he is."

"Henry, he's a normal 16 year old boy. " Vicki said with annoyance. "And why would Christina after all this time try and contact him know?'

"Vicki, he's anything but normal. Are you forgetting who and what I am." He said quietly.

Vicki sighed. " I know, you're right. Im sorry."

Hey, Mom, Dad. Are you ready?' Marcus smiled.

They looked at eachother. "Yeah lets go." Vicki said with a forced smile.

Henry had dinner waiting for them when they reached his apartment. They all sat around the table, in an awkward silence, until Henry started the conversation.

"I really like your work, very professional." Henry commented.

"Thanks." Marcus said with a smile.

"Im curious about the woman in one of them, though."

"The vampire?" Marcus asked. Henry nodded.

"I had a dream about her, and it was just really vivid, so I drew what I saw. It felt like I was really there, talking to her. It was really, strange."

"Oh, what did she want? In your dream, I mean?" Henry asked.

"Henry." Vicki interrupted. She shook her head.

"Mom, it was just a dream, get over it." Marcus said in a tone. Marcus turned to his father and described his dream.

"It was dark, and I was in my room, I woke up and she was standing in front of me, and started rambling about how much I grew up, and how handsome I was. She said she couldn't wait to finally meet me, and stuff. Then she kinda disappeared. It was freaky."

Henry was really concerned. "And that's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Marcus replied.

"Henry, that's enough." Vicki said.

"Mom, what is it with you tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She responded. She got up and went to the kitchen.

Henry followed. "Wait here."

Marcus heard them in the kitchen, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Vicki we knew this day would come, lets just tell him." Henry suggested.

Marcus was drenched in sweat, as if he had just taken a shower. He sat straight up on the couch, his chest was tight, and he was breathing heavily. Vicki came and Henry came running.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He stood up rather quickly, and faced his parents. "What are you hiding form me?" He asked trying not to get upset.

They looked at each other. "We're not hiding anything, Mark." Henry said convincingly.

He sat back down, and rubbed his head. "Sorry, it was just a dream."


	11. Not So Sweet Sixteen

"Lets eat." Henry suggested.

They sat down to eat, and Marcus had the strange feeling of déjà vu, like he had already been there. He just sat there, and waited for everything to unfold. It did so exactly the same as in his dream. The dinner conversation was the same, everything, up until they left for the kitchen, and when they returned. This time Henry was holding a birthday cake.

This cake isn't going to eat itself, shall we bring it out to him." Vicki smiled.

They brought the cake out to him, and he smiled.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow." Marcus said with a smirk.

"Actually its in a couple hours." Henry corrected.

"Fair enough." Marcus replied.

Vicki handed him the knife. "Cut the cake." She smiled.

Marcus took the knife, and wasn't paying attention, and sliced his thumb. Blood trickled down his palm.

"Mark, oh my god. Don't lick it." His mother quietly yelled at him.

"It's just blood, chill." He said taking the cloth from her.

Henry's eyes flashed black, and went back to normal before his son could notice. Marcus wiped the blood off, and before he knew it, the cut was gone. He wasn't sure what to think. He dropped the knife on the floor, and stared at his hand in disbelief.

"Marcus? What's the matter?" His mom asked.

"Marcus?" Henry asked.

All of a sudden Marcus passed out on the floor. Both Vicki and Henry ran to him. He woke up quite suddenly.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"How's your thumb." Vicki asked.

"Perfectly fine." Marcus said showing her his thumb. There was no sign that Marcus has ever sliced it open. Marcus sat up for a few minutes. Both Henry and Vicki stared at each other. Henry knew what Vicki was thinking, and it wasn't good. Splitting pain then shot through Marcus's skull, as he yelled, grabbed his head. He managed to get to his knees, and the pain faintly subsided.

"Mom." He paused. "Dad. What's happening to me?" Sweat was dripping off of Marcus. And Vicki searched for the right words to say.

"I don't know." Was all she could say.

Henry managed to help Marcus to his feet, but only to have his whole body wracked with intense pain, like someone stabbing him in the heart. Marcus clutched his stomach, and his chest. Henry lay him on the floor and watched his son in agony, and there was nothing he could to stop it. He hated himself, in that very moment. Why should his son have to suffer, because of his condition, it just wasn't fair.

Vicki held his hand, and started to cry, as she watched her son's body die.

"Marcus." She wept. She cried over his body. "Henry, why did this have to happen?"

Henry kneeled down next to Vicki, and hugged her. "We both knew this was a possibility."

"I know, but why now?" Vicki insisted.

A few moments passed, and Marcus opened his eyes. There was no more pain. Marcus reached for his mom's hand.

"Mom?" He said softly. Vicki looked down at her son, she didn't recognize him, his eyes were as black as coal, and his skin was pale, and his teeth were very sharp and defined. "Mom, what's going on?" he asked in a scared tone.

He stood up, and held his head, it ached, like someone hit him with a hammer.

"Did I die?" he asked bluntly.

"What did you see?" Henry asked, walking closer to him.

"My life, my entire life in a span of minutes, flashed before me." He paused. "Dad, you know what's going on. Tell me, please." He begged.

Henry was at a loss for words.

"We should have told you a long time ago, Marcus." Vick said.

"Told me what." Marcus said getting upset.

His mom pointed him to the mirror. "Look, and see for yourself."

Marcus cautiously walked to the mirror and gazed at his reflection. When he discovered his new being, he was enraged. How could they do this, lie to me? He thought to himself.

Vicki walked behind him.

"Don't come near me." He said angrily.

He turned to his father. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted too, it was for your protection." Henry said.

"What were you protecting me from? You?" Marcus said getting more upset.

He then smashed the mirror with his fist, and the blood on his hand healed right before his eyes.

Henry was hit the hardest, the one thing he feared the most, had come true.

Marcus' life was changed forever, and he and his father would share more in common than ever.


	12. Surprise

Mark turned why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a soft tone?'

"We wanted to, I guess we were waiting for the right time?" he replied.

"Well Im ready." He joked with a small smile.

"I know you are, and so are we."

Vicki came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, he felt her hand and put his on hers. He could hear her tears falling. His whole body calmed and he returned to human form. He felt weak, and his knees buckled, and Vicki caught him and brought him to the couch. She didn't leave his side.

He was drenched in sweat, he looked up to his mom, and his father.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked.

"Eh, I've been better. So, is that what is going to be like from now on?"

Henry looked at his son "Your only half vampire, so we don't know when you'll change, sometimes it can be triggered by emotions, like anger, stress, even sexual." Henry explained.

"So, all these things I've been experiencing are all due to this?" he asked still holding his mother's hand.

"Yes, your eye sight becomes very sharp, your sense of smell, your hearing, everything changes. You need to be careful, these gifts are not for playing with." Henry explained.

"Yeah, I understand. He paused.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Dad, there are only three of us here, then why do I hear four heartbeats?"

He looked around, and then at Vicki. "What?" she asked.

"Dad, you know what it is?" He smirked at him.

"Yeah, I do." He replied with a smile.

"What is it?" She asked.

They both looked at her, and Marcus hugged her. "Congratulations." He whispered in her ear.

She looked slightly confused, then Henry walked over to her and kissed her, and put his hand on her stomach.

It finally hit her, and she placed her hand on his, and kissed him back. "Oh not again." She joked. They started to make out, with Mark still there.

"Okay you guys, I'm still here, in the room with you." He joked.

They looked over at him and smiled.

"Sorry." Henry said pulling away from Vicki.

"Thank you." Mark replied somewhat sarcastically.

They all sat around in the living room just talking about whatever came to mind. Then Mark asked something that caught Henry by surprise.

"Dad. He paused. Whose Christina?"

He looked at him. "Where did you hear about her?" He questioned.

"She was in my dream. I know you know who she is." He said.

"She is the one who turned me, nearly 500 years ago."

"Wow, that's really old." He joked. Vicki smiled. "So 500 years back.." he said aloud. "That brings us back to the early 1500s. He stood up, and started to pace. "That would make you the Duke of Richmond and Somerset, if I remember correctly from Allen's honors world history."

"That would be correct." He smiled. "You like history?" he questioned.

"I love it." He replied smiling at his mom.

"So, only four more days of classes, what are you going to do next year, your last year of high school?

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet, I was thinking something along the lines of law enforcement when I do finally apply for college." He replied.

Vicki smiled. "Sounds really good to me."

"I knew you'd say that." He smiled back.

"Course you did." Vicki said sarcastically.

Marcus yawned and Henry looked over at him.

"You tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, exhausted, it's been a long day.

"Get some sleep sweetie." Vicki suggested.

She looked over at him, and saw him already passed out.

She smiled to herself, and looked up at Henry.

"Now what?" She asked Henry.

"I have much to teach him, he is a new breed, half-vampire, half-human. There are some qualities he has within him, he's not aware of. He needs to be careful, exposure is a lot easier, because he can walk in the light." He told Vicki. Now in your condition we need to be extra cautious." He held her close.

"I know. she said softly. Henry, will he be like you?"

"How do you mean?" He replied.

"You know, territorial, like you always warn me about?"

"Only time will tell. Time will tell a lot of things, whether he ages normally. We already know he can heal himself, and he has psychic abilities."

"I just want him to be happy, and safe." She replied.

"He will be, I promise."

"I know, he will be, we'll all be okay." She said softly.

The night slowly fades into day light, Henry falls into his immortal sleep, and Mark and Vicki head to work.

Vicki isn't feeling so well, as one would understand, she sleeps while Mark types cases for his mom.

She wakes up a couple hours later, and looks over at Mark still typing.

"Hey, take a break." She said getting up holding her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Shitty, thanks." She joked. He patted her back.

"Only seven months left." He teased.

"Shut up." She smiled at him.

"It will be worth it." Mark replied.

"Yeah I know." She replies with a soft smile.

"You want to know the gender?" He asked.

She looked at him with wide eyes, as she thought about his question. "No, not this time, I want it to be a surprise.'


	13. Ces't La Vie

Weeks flew by and soon summer was in full fledge and Marc was working for his mom during the days and spending most of his nights with his father. Henry looked forward to spending more time with his son, they talked more, and their conversations were more meaningful and he felt more connected with him.

Mark was with his father, before Vicki came to take him home.

"Dad, do you miss the light?" he asked.

"I do, but its something I've learned to miss. He paused. The warmth of the sun is something I would love to get back, but I am forced to live without. The night is my life, I must be content with that."

Mark listened carefully, and nodded slowly.

"You still have a lot to learn, Mark." He looked over at him.

"I know I do, and I have time." He reassured his father.

"Yes, we do. "Mom doesn't want to know the gender of the baby." He smiled.

"Why not?" He asked his son.

"She said she wants it to be a surprise." Mark smiled.

"Oh really? Well then she will be surprised. They both smiled at each other, knowing the gender of the baby.

As it did everyday the night faded away, and dawn approached, Henry slept and Marcus set off into his double life. Human by daylight and vampire by night. He hasn't yet learned how to channel his changing; soon his mind will be strong enough to do so. But for now that's how he must live.

Another few weeks pass and Mark and Henry meet every night, and he teaches him the ways of the night. Vicki has just started to show, and is feeling great, for now. Marcus' senior year is coming up fast, and he wants to enjoy every minute of it. The climate is shifting and Henry can feel it. Something just isn't right.

School was just around the corner, Mark was just getting home from his fathers, and it was late, he noticed that his mother was still up.

He walked through the back door, and saw the kitchen lights on.

"Mom, what are still doing up?" Mark asked walking over to her.

"Can't sleep." She lied.

Mark knew his mother was lying, but didn't say anything to push the matter. He tried to channel his mother's thoughts, but all he could sense was waves of pain across his stomach, below his belly button.

She went to the couch and sat down, and put on the news, Mark followed.

"Mom? Please tell me, what is it?' He sat next to her. She turned off the TV, and rubbed her stomach, as if she was in pain.

"Mom?" He didn't have to say anything; she turned to him and hugged him. That hug turned into pain, and she grabbed his shirt with her hands, and squeezed.

"Oww, Mark." She breathed.

"Mum, are you okay?' he asked with a concerned look.

She just breathed heavily. "Mark, go get your father, please. Something is not right.

"I'm not leaving you here." He told his mother.

He helped his mother into the car, and drove to his father's house.

It was 2 hours until sunrise, and Henry was busy working on his art, when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it, not expecting to see Mark helping Vicki walk through her pain.

"Vicki." He helped Mark bring her to the couch.

She breathed heavily. "Henry, the baby, I don't know what's going on."

Mark just stood their watching his mom in pain; there was nothing he could do.

She rubbed her tummy and so did Henry. He listened for the heartbeat.

"Henry what is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, the heartbeat is normal." He said in an almost relieved voice.

She squeezed his hand again in pain. "Then why is this happening?"

"I don't know, maybe we should go to the hospital." He suggested.

Without warning Christina showed up in Henry's apartment.

"Maybe the hospital sounds like a good idea" She said softly walking towards Marcus.

Mark looked at her with his sparkling green eyes, which glowed in the nighttime.

"Oh hello handsome" she said in a sensual voice. "What a fine young man you have grown up to be."

"Christina, I presume." He said.

She walked a circle around Marc; she placed a hand on his shoulder and followed it down towards his chest. He breathed heavily, but was able to block her from his thoughts.

"Your father has taught you well." She smiled.

"Leave him alone, Vicki said standing up with Henry's help.

"He's not who you want." Henry said firmly, not daring to leave Vicki's side. He knew his son could hold his own, for the time being.

She turned her attention back to Mark, who by this time, was in his night form, though somewhat different from his father or Christina. His eyes glowed bright green and now was sporting his fangs. He was quite calm, and no anger ran through him.

"Half-vampire, half-human, impressive." Christina commented. She got really close to him and rubbed her hands on his body, he didn't move.

"You can't resist me." She said in a lustful tone.

"Actually I can." He said calmly. Christina tried harder to win him over.

She put her face close to his lips. "How about now?"

"Mark, don't listen to her." Vicki yelled.

Mark was trying really hard not to give in, but she was extremely powerful.

Their lips almost touched when, Henry intervened and tossed her aside, and breaking the spell she had on Mark. Mark rubbed his head, as the connection was broken. He looked over to his mom and went to her.

"Mom…" He sat next to her.

"You okay, sweetie? She asked, as her pain was gone.

"I'm fine, what happened? He asked his mother.

She hugged him. "Its okay, baby. Your safe, that's all that matters.

Henry walked into the room. "She's gone, for now."

"Mark? You okay?" He rushed over to him, looking him over. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, I'm okay, Dad, really.

"Good."

"Dad, what did she want with me?!" Mark asked.

"I don't know, Mark, I have a feeling well find out soon.

"How are you feeling, Vicki?"

"Better." She said with her arm around her son, and one on her stomach.

The baby moved from within her, and she smiled.

"What?" Henry asked. "The baby moved." She said with a smile.

"Here feel." She took Mark's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"That's cool." He replied.

"Yeah, it is." She hugged him with a smile.


	14. Vampire Kisses

Henry did not sleep, but then again he has no reason too, He was busy watching Vicki catch some shuteye. He was scared that Christina would come back; he knew Mark could defend himself, but Vicki in her condition was weaker than normal.

The next couple of days Henry was on high alert for any sign of Christina. Vicki and Mark were spending their nights at Henry's for protection.

Mark was sleeping and Vicki and Henry were up late talking. Mark was more tired than normal, so he slept during the night for the first time in over a month.

Unbeknown to Vicki or Henry, Christina, using her supernatural powers, invaded Marcus' sleep.

Mark was awake, but asleep at the same time. She walked over to his bedside and sat down as she watched him sleep. She ran her fingers through his dark brown curls. He breathed so silently; she wanted to kiss him as a dark passion stirred within her. She had been waiting for someone like him for over 5 centuries. She leaned over him and placed her hand on his pale face. She brought her face close to his and gently kissed his lips, then moved her mouth towards his neck. Christina bore her fangs and sunk them deep into his skin. Immediately Mark woke with a start, and the vision of Christina vanished before his eyes.

A cold breeze swept through the room and Henry stood up and went to his room, Vicki followed.

"Henry? What is it?" Vicki asked with eagerness.

When he entered his room, Marcus was sitting up in bed, and quickly got up when his father came in.

"You felt her too?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I did." Henry looked over at his son, and blood trickled down his neck, and quickly down his bare chest.

Vicki went over to him. "Mark, what happened?"

"Did, she bite you?" His father asked simultaneously.

Mark nodded at his Henry, and his wound healed right before their eyes.

At that moment anger raged through him, like he never felt before, and he went to his father, and grabbed him by the shirt, Henry did not fight back, he didn't want to provoke his son anymore than he already was.

"What does she want with me!" He yelled at his father.

"I cannot answer that." Henry replied.

"What do you mean, by you cant answer that?" He asked in the same tone as before.

"Mark let him go." His mother demanded. Mark looked over at Vicki and did as he was told.

Mark let go. "Dad..I, I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"Its okay, Mark." You were only reacting to your emotions.

"Dad, you know I would never…" Henry cut him off.

"Its alright, Mark." He said reassuredly. Mark walked over to his father.

"I love you, Dad." Mark said with a smile.

Henry smiled when he heard his son say those words to him.

"You too." He replied.

That night was a very long night for all of them.

"Its time you went to sleep, you start your last year of high school tomorrow." His mom said.

"Goodnight, Mom, Dad."

"Night, Champ." Henry said.

He fell asleep on the couch and in less than a few hours his senior year would start.

"Mark, wake up." Vicki woke her son up with a slight tug.

He opened his eyes with a smile. "Hi Mom, can I take the car?" He asked.

"Yeah, here, " She said handing him the keys to his father's car.

"Thanks, I will see you later." He smiled and rushed out the door.

Mark's first day of classes was uneventful, and after school he went to practice and then to pick his mom up from work.

"Hey Mom, Coreen."

"Hey Mark, how was your first day?" Vicki asked with a smile.

"It was awesome, guess who was named captain of the soccer team?" He smiled.

"You?" She said with an even brighter smile.

"Of course." He said.

"That's awesome, I'm so proud of you." She replied.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised." He smiled back.

"Sarah was really happy for me."

"Whose Sarah?" Vicki asked with her hand on her stomach.

"My girlfriend." He replied.

"Oh, I see, now do I have to give you the whole sex talk." Vicki smirked.

"Mom! No." He said laughing. "Its not like that, we just started dating."

"Oh okay." She replied.

"You all set to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets go home." She said handing Mark her bag.

"God, what do you have in here, bricks." He laughed.

Mark drove home, they ate dinner, and headed to his fathers, something they have both gotten used to in the past couple months.

"Hey Vick, how are you feeling?" Henry asked with a kiss.

"Pretty good, like I'm going to explode." She joked.

"You have 4 ½ months left, lets not think about exploding yet." He rubbed her stomach.

Mark sat down at the table, and started his homework, he didn't have much, but the teachers like to get started right away, especially in honors and AP classes.

An hour later Vicki and Henry were cuddling watching a movie, and Mark finished his homework.

"I'm going over to Sarah's house, I will be back soon." He told his parents.

"Whose Sarah?" Henry asked.

"My girlfriend, she lives not too far from here. I won't be gone long, were just going to watch a movie."

"Ohh I see." He replied.

"Alright, just be careful." Vicki said as he walked out the door.

Vicki laid her head on Henry's chest, and closed her eyes. Henry ran his fingers through her hair and finished watching the movie.

When the movie was finished, he covered Vicki up and went to work on his sketching, it was around 11:30 when Marcus came home.

"How was your night?" Henry asked as soon as he walked through the door, his back facing Mark.

"I will never get used to that." He smiled taking his coat off.

"Well, how was the movie." He asked again putting down his pencil.

"Oh that, it was fine, nothing too special." Mark replied.

Henry smiled. "You put the moves on her?" he teased.

"I don't have too, girls just find me irresistible." He smiled and went along with the joke.

Henry smirked. "That's part of the beauty of being like us, we have a natural aura about us, that women find so attractive." Henry said pouring himself a glass of wine, and one for his son.

"Thanks." He said accepting the glass from his father's hand.

He took one sip, his night form overcame his day form. His head ached for a minute, but quickly shook it off.

"Again, something I still have not gotten used too." He said taking another sip.

"You will, in time." Henry said putting his glass down.

"Yeah" He said softly.

They finished the wine, and Mark stayed up until the sun rose, and then dropped his mom off at work and headed to school.

This regime continued for the next two months, then when Mark was coming home from school to pick his mom up, something happens that he is not prepared for.


	15. A Light of Truth

It's late afternoon and Mark calls his mom to tell her that he is going to be a few minutes late, because he is going to drop off Sarah at her house. There was no answer, which was odd to Mark, but he just ignored it. He called her again after he dropped off Sarah, again no answer. He was getting worried he drove faster to reach his mother's office quicker. He called her a third time on his way, and she finally picked up.

"Mom, where were you? Did you get my message?" Mark asked.

No answer.

"Mom?"

"Mark." Vicki sounded in pain. "Mark, please get here, the baby, something's wrong." She dropped her cell.

"Mom, I'm coming." He hung up his phone quickly.

He ran out the car, and ran inside.

"Mom!" He yelled.

Vicki was inside leaning against her desk, in apparent pain, she looked up sd her son entered the room.

"Boy am I glad to see you." She said half-smiling.

Mark helped her to the car and drove to the hospital.

"Were almost there, Mom, hang on." He reassured her.

"Yeah, I'm trying." She said as a wave of pain rushed over her.

They arrived at the hospital and Mark brought his mother inside and she was seen immediately. Mark waited outside while they got her hooked up to all of the monitors. He called his father in the meantime and left him a message.

He waited in the hallway for the nurse to come out. He looked up and saw a lady dressed in blue coming towards him.

"How's my mom?" He asked.

"She's doing fine, her blood pressure is high, and were going to keep her for observation, but she's going to be just fine." The nurse reassured him. "You can go in and see her now" she said with a smile.

He walked through the door and saw his mother in the hospital bed, and his heart sank.

"Hey." Vicki said with a smile.

"Hi, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'll be okay. The nurse told me I have high blood pressure, and that I need bed rest until the baby is born."

"That stinks" Mark said with a smile. "That's going to be really boring." He joked.

"Tell me about it." His mom rolled his eyes.

"How's the pain?" He asked.

"All gone, the nurse gave me some stuff to make them like totally go away." She said in a valley girl's voice.

Mark laughed. "Right okay, as long as you're comfortable." 

Henry showed up a few minutes later, just as the sun set.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

He left Vicki and Henry alone.

"How are you feeling?" He kissed her.

"I'm okay, I'm ordered on best rest for the rest of my pregnancy." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry we'll take care of you." He said with another kiss.

"Yeah, I know you will." She forced a smile.

"Vicki? Is there something bothering you?" Henry asked with curiosity.

"No, why?" She lied.

"Come on, I've known you long enough to know that you suck at lying." Henry came back with.

"I'm worried about our son. He's gone through things that no normal 16 year-old boy should have to go through. Henry, I feel like he's drifting apart from me." She started to tear.

Henry hugged her. "Is that what your worried about? Vicki, I promised you, since the say he was brought into this world that no harm would come to him."

"And look what's happening. Christina persists, and I'm scared that she'll win, I don't want to lose him.

Henry remained silent.

"What does she want with him, Henry?" Vicki asked in a stern voice holding back her emotions.

There was a moment of silence. Henry knew exactly what she wanted, but how to tell Vicki.

Here goes nothing he thought.

"Vicki I…." Henry started.

"Cut the Vicki crap, and just tell me."

"Christina was a vampire long before I was, and before she made me she always talked about the sun and how she would give anything to walk in the daylight again."

Vicki swallowed.

Henry continued. "When Mark was born, Christina saw him as key to finding the light again, she knew that he would possess something that she had been missing for over 5 centuries."

"So what exactly are you saying?' She asked with a scared expression on her face.

Henry explained, " A child born of two parents, light and dark. Our son has daytime and nighttime running through his veins, and Christina needs him to free herself from her curse."

"The curse of eternal darkness." Vicki added softly.

Henry nodded.

"Now what do we do?" She asked.

"Now, we wait." He added softly.

Little did they know Mark was out in the hallway listening to their conversation. He was scared, and angry at the same time. Why him? He sank to the ground and a tear rolled down his cheek.

A week later Vicki was out of the hospital and on bed rest, only to get up to use the bathroom and shower. She was quite bored after one week she was going insane.

Mark came straight home after his practices and games to take care of his mom.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." Mark Yelled when he walked through the door.

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout." She hollered back.

"Oh sorry. What's up?" he asked sitting on the couch.

"Oh not much, just sitting and sitting and laying down and sleeping and reading." She joked. "Oh and eating" She added.

Mark laughed. "Okay I get it, you're bored."

"Got the bored part right." She added.

"Only 6 more weeks, time will fly by." He half-joked.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say mister." She smiled.


	16. Christina

A week later Vicki was out of the hospital and on bed rest, only to get up to use the bathroom and shower

A week later Vicki was out of the hospital and on bed rest, only to get up to use the bathroom and shower. She was quite bored after one week she was going insane.

Mark came straight home after his practices and games to take care of his mom.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." Yelled when he walked through the door.

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout." She hollered back.

"Oh sorry. What's up?" he asked sitting on the couch.

"Oh not much, just sitting and sittng and laying down and sleeping and reading." She joked. "Oh and eating" She added.

Mark laughed. "Okay I get it, you're bored."

"Got the bored part right." She added.

"Only 6 more weeks, time will fly by." He half-joked.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say mister." She smiled.

Mark looked sad, but tried not to show it.

"What's wrong Mark?" his mother asked with curiosity.

"What? Nothing I'm fine." He lied.

"Lier." Vicki smiled.

"I heard you and Dad talking, at the hospital." He confessed.

Vicki gulped.

"And I know why Christina wants me so badly…" he contimued.

"Mark, I…can explain." His mom started to say.

"You don't need to explain anything, I know what I have to do."

"Mark you don't have to do anything" Vicki started to tear.

"Its okay, please don't cry, I love you. And I want to do this, I have to. You or my father cannot stop me."

Vicki stood up, "Marcus I will not let you, you cannot sacrifice yourself for me. Please baby, I don't want to lose you."

"You wont lose me mom, I will always be yours." A tear ran down his cheek. He hugged her, and rubbed her tummy.

He walked toward the door, and grabbed his backpack.

"Mark! Where are you going? Please, don't do this." She cried.

Before she could stop him, he was gone.

She immediately called Henry.

"Henry! It's Mark."

"Vicki calm down, what about him." He asked.

"He's going to Christina. I tried to stop him."

"I'm on my way over, stay there. Just keep trying is cell."

Mark calmly walked to the cemetery, where he knew she would be-waiting for him. He arrived and felt the presence of her immediately.

"Christina? I know you're here. Show yourself."

She emerged from the darkness, and the full moon shown on her pale face.

Meanwhile Henry picked up Vicki and headed to where he knew she would be.

Vicki was starting to have slight contractions, but she hid them from Henry.

Back at the cemetery, the confronatation had begun.

"You were very brave to come here by yourself, or very foolish." She said walking towards him.

"I know what you want. Come and get it."

"With pleasure." She said darting at him.

He tried to stand his ground, as she pinned him against a tree. He kicked her off of him, and ripped off his backpack. However she was too quick for him, He just started to unzip his pack when she had her hands on his chest, ripping off his shirt. She dragged him across the grass, and tore at his chest. His wounds were deep, and was not strong enough to heal himself from her attack.

Henry and Vicki arrive at the cemetery, just in time to see Christina winning over Mark.

"Mark!" Vicki yelled.

"Wait here." Henry reassured her.

"Christina! Leave him alone."

"Why should I, I'm having too much fun."

"Your fight is with me not him!" Henry yelled.

A/N sorrry it has been so long since i last updated, college has been so busy-but summer is just around the corner so i will be writing more! Ideas for upcoming plots are greatly appreciated! Thanks XD!


	17. An Ending's Grace

Chapter 17

Chapter 17!

Christina glanced over at Henry, "Looks like Daddy is here to save the day." She snorts.

"Dad! Leave! Its not safe for you here." Mark yells.

"Mark its okay." Henry runs at Christina and knocks her down.

Meanwhile Mark is laying on the ground, and Vicki comes to his side.

"Baby, are you okay?" She looks scared.

"Mum, I'm fine, just a scratch. He smiles and winces in pain.

"Im gunna get you outta here." She also winces in pain.

Mark's body has started to heal itself and he has regained some of his strength.

"Mum? What's wrong? It's the baby isn't it?" He starts to get up.

"Mark! I'm fine! Lets go…."

She kneels in a lot of pain. "Mark, oh no."

"Mom, stay here, I can't leave Dad. I will be back, I promise."

Mark leaves Vicki in the safe zone and goes to help his father. He sees them battling by the tree. His father notices him in the distance.

"Mark stay away!" He orders.

"No, were in this together." He replies.

Christina ignores Mark for the time being and focuses on Henry. She is oblivious to Mark collecting his backpack and the contents it has inside. He sticks the stake in his back pocket and approaches Christina.

She is enraged and lets go of Henry and lunges at him. He immediately grabs the stake and throws it at his father.

"Dad, catch!" he yells as Christina pins him to the ground.

Henry catches the stake and drives it into Christina's back through her heart.

She lets out a blood curdling scream, and her body explodes and disappears.

She's gone.

Henry goes to Mark, who is unconscious, but not for long.

He opens his eyes, "Dad, is she gone?"

"Yes Mark, she is no more. Where's Vicki?" he asks.

Mark gets up quicky. "Oh Mom, we have to go. She's in labor."

They both run to Vicki.

"Vicki hun, how are you?"

"How do you think I am!" She says sarcastically.

"Alright lets get you to the hospital."

"Yes, that's a good idea." She smiles.

They get Vicki to the hospital just in the nick of time, where she delivers a beautiful baby girl.

Mark and Henry are in the room with her after delivery.

"Hey mom, how are you now?" he joked.

"Much better. " She smiles. "Come see your little sister."

"What did you two end up picking for a name?" Mark asks.

"Madison Grace." Vicki replies as she hands her to Mark.

"He looks at his baby sister and smiles. " Mark and Maddie, I like it." He laughs.

"We do too." Henry says.

"So is Christina really gone forever, Dad?"

He nods, "Yes, a wooden stake through the heart is sure death for a vampire, she will never return."


End file.
